Maintaining His Cover 2 Amanda's Debriefing
by smk123
Summary: Amanda has returned from her “mission” as mentioned in Maintaining His Cover and is being debriefed.


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Timeline - end of the second season

Rating -Mature

Genre - Fluff/Humour

Author - Charlie

Summary - Amanda has returned from her "mission" as mentioned in Maintaining His Cover and is being debriefed.

Notes: This will make more sense if you read Maintaining His Cover first (on the Wicky Archives as well fanfiction). . Constructive feedback is welcome.

Maintaining His Cover - Amanda's Debriefing

Amanda hurried up the steps, pulled open the door of IFF and paused in front of Mrs. Marsden's desk,

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Marsden," she said breathlessly. "Today's password is cornstalk"

The unflappable Mrs. Marsden handed Amanda her pass with slightly raised eyebrows. After all of her years working with the agency, nothing phased the older lady. She'd seen agents entering the premises in any number of states of costume or disarray. Tuxedos and ball gowns, bag ladies, bullet wounds –– it was all the same to her. But Mrs. King....well, she was always the same: average suburbia. Nothing unusual, always neat as a pin.

That was why she found today a bit out of the ordinary. The housewife was wearing tight, ripped jeans and an oversized black T-shirt that kept slipping off her shoulder, no matter how often Mrs. King readjusted it. The woman's hair was mussed –– half in and half out of a pony tail, her lips were slightly swollen, her lipstick smeared and her face and neck had a pinkish rash. If she hadn't  
know better, Mrs. Marsden would have thought……..but, no, she wasn't paid to judge, just to maintain security.

"Mr. Melrose wanted to see you as soon as you came in, Mrs. King. He's been asking for you for the past hour."

"Oh I hope he hasn't been worrying. Things just took a little longer than planned." Amanda replied and hurried towards the closet that hid the elevator to the lower levels. As the door closed behind her, she leaned back against the wall and took a moment to catch her breath. She was still a bit frazzled by her encounter with Lee.  
Lee was undercover as a member of a biker gang and Amanda had been assigned to leave a message for him by slipping a note into a secret opening in the seat of his motorcycle. The first part of the assignment had gone well but, it was after the note had been slipped into its hiding  
spot, that the trouble had began. Two bikers had noticed Amanda, liked what they had seen and had decided she would be their "entertainment" for the afternoon. Amanda had attempted to break away but the odds –– two against one –– hadn't been in her favour. Luckily, Lee had arrived and managed to save her without blowing his cover. The way he had done this had been clever but, to Amanda at least, somewhat embarrassing. She was glad the assignment was over. Now all she needed to do was quickly tell Mr. Melrose that the message had been delivered and then she'd be able to go home and forgot the whole thing.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the hidden, underground complex known as "The Agency." Amanda hurried down the hall, smiled politely at the guards who opened the door for her and proceeded through the bullpen, unaware of the surprised glances that were being cast in her direction.  
One low wolf whistle came from somewhere in the corner, but, intent on finding Mr. Melrose, Amanda wasn't even aware that it was directed at her.

Francine had been working at her desk and looked up quickly at the sound of the whistle, wondering who had caught the eye of one of the agents. Her eyes widened as she saw Amanda and noted the state she was in. Jumping up from her seat, she plotted an interception course and managed  
to meet up with Mrs. King, just outside Billy's door.

"Amanda, dear!" Francine said in a slightly condescending voice, "Had a bit of "afternoon delight" did we? You know, you really should have immediately reported back after dropping that message off before any……" she paused suggestively.

"Francine, what are you talking about?" Amanda responded in a slightly exasperated voice. "I'm just getting back from that assignment and," she tried to step around the other woman, "Mr. Melrose is waiting for me."

"Just getting back? Oh, I have to hear this," Francine gushed, anxious for a juicy tidbit to feed the rumour mill. She followed Amanda into Billy's office.

"Mr. Melrose, sir," Amanda began. "I'm back and ……"

The section chief had been signing papers when Amanda had walked in, but looked up at the sound of her voice. Upon noticing her appearance, he dropped his pen, stood and interrupted her saying, "Mrs. King! Are you alright? Did something go wrong with the message drop?"

"Oh yes, sir! I mean, no sir! I mean, I'm alright, sir, and the message did get delivered. There was just a little problem but Lee and I managed to fix it."

"Could you elaborate a bit?" the man asked, gesturing for Amanda to take a seat and walking over to close the door. He nodded to Francine who turned on the tape recorder. All missions, even minor ones, needed some form of debriefing. The Agency kept meticulous records of all its work, never knowing when a small piece of data from one case could be the key to solving another.

"Well, sir. The drop went just as Francine and I had planned. I stopped by Lee's bike, pretended to fix the strap on my sandal and then slipped the note into the opening in the seat."

"So, how do you explain ......this?" Francine gestured up and down at Amanda's appearance. Amanda looked down at the baggie T-shirt and realized it was falling off of her shoulders again showing more flesh than she was comfortable with. Briefly she wondered how it could have been so tight on Lee and so big on her. She gave the offending garment an irritated tug and continued on with her narrative.

"After I left the message, I started to leave but two of the bikers - Lester and Mike were their names - they stopped me and started to get, well, too friendly. I remembered what you had shown me, Francine," She looked at the other woman, who nodded in approval. "When I couldn't convince them to let me go, I stomped on the foot of the fellow who was holding me - that one was Lester - and then I tried to knee him but the other one, Mike, bumped into me and I missed my target. Lester got really mad and he……well…….he hit me," Amanda paused at the memory, swallowed and then continued. "He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me, so I couldn't  
escape."

Amanda gazed down at her arm, just now noticing the marks left by the man's fingers. She rubbed her arm and Billy looked concerned, assuming the worst. He asked gently,

"Did he……do anything else, Amanda? Do you need to see Dr. McJohn?"

"Oh no, sir! It was nothing like that!" Amanda blushed. "I mean, it could have happened, but it didn't. Lee arrived just in time and got me out of the situation."

"I'm glad he was able to save you," Billy said while almost simultaneously Francine threw her hands up in despair.

"Well, there's a month's work gone - Lee blew his cover!" Francine lamented.

"Francine!" Billy warned and then continued in a softer voice, "It doesn't matter, Amanda. We're just glad your safe."

"Don't worry, Francine, Mr. Melrose! Lee kept his cover - no one was suspicious!"

"Well then, how did he manage to get you away from Lester and Mike" Billy asked, somewhat confused.

"Oh, it was actually very clever of him," Amanda said with pride, always ready to give Lee credit. "He really looked and sounded the part of a biker - black T-shirt, old jeans and his face all covered with stubble. Lee said that he wanted me for himself and knocked down the fellow named Mike. Then Lester, who was still holding me, got really intimidated - you know how Lee can get that look in his eyes? Well, Lester got scared and gave me to Lee!"

"I see," said Billy. "So once Lester left, Lee let you go."

"Not exactly," Amanda hesitated, not really wanting to give more details, but not wanting to lie either - she hated lying.

"Go on then," Billy prompted.

"You see, once Lee had me in his arms, Lester didn't leave! He just stood there, watching Lee to see what he'd do with me! So Lee.....well....in the line of duty.... to maintain his cover......he started to kiss me and sort of whispered that I should struggle, like I was trying to get away."

"Oh!" Francine smiled and gave a slight wiggle of delight. Here came the juicy details!

Amanda threw a look of dislike at Francine but was determined to continue - an agent had to give a factual report of each mission, and she would do it, no matter embarrassing! She stared at a point over Mr. Melrose's shoulder. "The problem was Lester. He just wouldn't leave and so I kept struggling - as part of my cover , and Lee kept kissing me and subduing me, as part of his cover. I tried to hit him and kick him, in order to make things look real and..." she paused and made a comment directly to Billy, "You know Mr. Melrose, Lee is really very good at this sort of thing! I mean, I wasn't able to land a slap or a kick! He just grabbed me and carried me into that house with no problem!"

"All of our agents are well trained in hand to hand combat," Billy replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"So, what happened after he carried you inside?" Francine asked, sitting forward on the edge of her chair.

"Well," taking a deep breath, Amanda continued, "he carried me through the living room and Mike was there, passed out on the sofa in front of the TV - it was on so loud I'm surprised the neighbours didn't complain, though" she added thoughtfully, "I guess in that neighbourhood, no one would dare lodge a complaint....Anyway, Lee carried me to a back bedroom, kicked the door shut and dropped me on the bed..... Sir," she addressed Billy again, "I think you should give Lee some time off when this assignment is over because that was the lumpiest, squeakiest bed I've ever laid on! I'm sure Lee was trying to be real careful when he landed on top of me, but one of the springs was pressed right into my back and, what with Lee's weight and all, I'm sure I'll have a bruise there tomorrow! If Lee has had to sleep on that bed for a month, his back must be killing him! Does the agency have chiropractic coverage?"

"I think it does, Amanda, but we'll worry about Lee's back later. Please continue with the debriefing." Billy was astounded that she had managed to get that all out in one breath. Her lung capacity was amazing!

"Even though we were in the bedroom by ourselves with the door shut, Lee was suspicious of Lester so he told me to keep on acting. I kept pretending to struggle against him and Lee was listening to see what Lester would do. Well, that filthy man - Lester, not Lee - was a Peeping Tom! It's a good thing that Lee is so fast, because he managed to get his shirt off and jump right back into his role of ravishing me and not a moment too soon! That disgusting Lester was actually peeking in the door to see what Lee and I were up to! We both kept playing our cover and eventually Lester left and started drinking again so Lee and I just laid there for awhile until Lester passed out. Then Lee gave me his shirt to wear, snuck me out of the house and here I am!"

Amanda sat back, pleased to have made it through her tale in what she felt was a "professional" manner. There had been no hint of the delicious sensations that had coursed through her when Lee had her pinned to the bed and pressed his kisses onto her not so unwilling lips.

"That was certainly a more eventful drop than I had planned it to be, Mrs King." Billy said, folding his hands in front of him on his desk, "But it sounds like you, and Lee, did a fine job."

"Thank you, sir." Amanda smiled, pleased at the praise.

"Amanda, I have a question." Francine said. "Why did Lee give you his shirt? Where's that red T-shirt I lent you?"

"Oh Francine, I'm sorry about your T-shirt but the way Lee ripped it off me...well, it's beyond repair. That's why I'm wearing his shirt."

"Lee ripped your shirt off!?!" Francine said incredulously.

"I'm sure, if he had had the time, he would have let me sit up and take it off but remember, he had to act quick. With Lester opening the door and Lee lying on top of me, I was pinned down and there wasn't time to be careful. I'm sure, if you ask, Lee will replace it for you or," Amanda had an idea, "I'll just have him write up an expense voucher for it. Will the agency cover the cost of Francine's T-shirt even though I was wearing it?" Amanda turned and addressed the comment to Billy.

Chuckling to himself at the expression on Francine's face, the section chief assured Amanda that it would be taken care of. "Now Amanda, you're sure you don't want Dr. McJohn to check out your arm?"

"Or maybe the whisker burn on your chest?" Francine added cattily.

Amanda clutched the too big T-shirt to her chest, trying to pull it up tighter to her neck. "No sir! I'm fine sir! Really, I am!" she responded ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Alright. Thank you once again. Why don't you head home early. You've had a busy day."

Thank you, Mr Melrose, sir" Amanda replied and stood to leave.

Billy stopped the tape recorder and handed the cassette to Francine. "Take this to the Steno pool and have them type it up. We'll add it to Lee's file on the case."

Francine nodded and hurried out of the office, anxious to catch up with Amanda before she left.

"Amanda, wait up," Francine called. Reluctantly Amanda paused, trying to hitch the large shirt back into place again.

"Are you going straight home?"

"No Francine," Amanda sighed and then continued in a slightly fed-up voice - she really was tired and didn't have time for 20 questions with the blonde agent. "I have to stop and get some groceries. Do you want me to pick something up for you?"

"Oh no, I just thought you might want to step into the ladies room and fix yourself up a bit, before you leave. Your "encounter" is rather evident and we wouldn't want to give the box boy at the grocery store the wrong impression of you." Francine cautioned with a nasty grin as Amanda finally caught her meaning.

Knowing she'd succeeded in upsetting the little housewife, Francine headed towards the Steno pool. This transcript was certainly going to be a popular one. All the girls in Steno wanted a piece of Scarecrow and instead Ms. Average got to play out every woman's fantasy with him!

Amanda stared at the other woman's retreating back for a moment, putting her hand to her face and hair. She hadn't really thought about what she might look like! She knew the shirt was too large but what else was Francine referring to? Amanda hurried towards the ladies room with her head down.

Once inside, she stared in the mirror. Her lipstick was smeared and her mouth was puffy with a thoroughly kissed look. Her hair was half out of her pony tail with little curls framing her face. And her face...pink from where Lee's whiskers had rubbed. She let go of the shirt she had been clutching to her neck and it fell open revealing her upper chest. The whisker burn went down to the edge of her bra!

"Oh my gosh! I look like I've just rolled out of bed after an afternoon of passion." she thought to herself.

"But you did," a little voice in her head affirmed.

"It wasn't like that!" Amanda argued back. "It was just part of my cover. Part of Lee's cover!"

"If you say so," the little voice taunted, "But I know the real truth. Even if it was part of your cover, that little romp was thrilling and the thought of it leaves you all hot and bothered!"

Amanda's expression became dreamy for a moment as she recalled the electric jolt she had felt when Lee had run his lips across her collarbone and up her neck. Then she firmly took control of her wayward imagination and once again studied her reflection in the mirror.

Thoroughly mortified at the thought of all of the people who had seen her looking like this, Amanda washed her face, splashing cold water on the whisker burn and tried to fix her hair. The T-shirt was hopelessly too big but she had a sweater in the car that she could put on over it, never mind that it was mid-June and 80 degrees!

Amanda peaked out of the ladies room. The coast was clear! She made a bee-line for the elevator and escaped with her remaining dignity, almost throwing her pass at Mrs. Marsden in an effort to avoid contact. As Amanda drove away, she gave herself a little pep talk. An agent did whatever was necessary to maintain his or her cover and ensure the success of a mission! She glanced in the rearview mirror, focussing briefly on her still swollen mouth. A faint smile appeared at the memory of the afternoon. Yes, she thought, whatever was necessary!

Tag

TWO DAYS LATER

Lee strolled back into the bullpen for the first time since completing his mission as a member of a biker gang. It felt good to be clean shaven and among civilized people again. He nodded at the guards as they opened the door and strolled towards Billy's office.

The usual buzz of the bullpen paused momentarily as he entered and he stopped mid-stride, glancing around. Everyone immediately looked down and went back to work causing Lee to wonder if he had imagined the interest directed in his direction. He headed towards the coffee machine. Several girls from Steno were there, involved in conversation. He smiled at them but wondered why so many had on red T-shirts - some new fashion trend? They giggled and walked away, casting glances in his direction and then towards the far side of the room. His eyes followed the path of their glances to the desk where Amanda was working. He briefly considered going over to her but then heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Lee, it's nice to see you back!" Francine greeted him.

"Good to be back," he responded.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm just on my way to check in with Billy. The case didn't wrap up until 4:00 this morning and Billy let me head home right from the warehouse. I got some sleep, got cleaned up and now I'm off to debriefing."

"Oh good! Listen, when you're done can you hand the tapes directly to me?" Francine asked.

"I suppose. Billy usually just send them to the Steno pool, though."

"I know, but I want to deliver these personally," Francine cooed. "The girls made me promise to hand them over as soon as they were available. We all can't wait to hear your version of what happened!"

"Francine, it wasn't an exciting of a case. Just some bikers and drug dealers. Nothing out of the ordinary." Lee said.

"Oh, you know how it is. Those of us who spend most of our time in the office, get our thrills where we can!" Francine said with something akin to a giggle in her voice.

Lee stared at her in puzzlement. Francine would never be caught dead doing something as undignified as giggling. He stared at her for a second longer, shrugged and then continued on to Billy's office.

"I wonder what that's all about?" he mused.


End file.
